Seduction School
by mikdiggy13
Summary: Forced apart for spy training, Chuck and Sarah learn a few new things through an intense online chat.


**A/N: **Based off a prompt from the awesome SLWF, the previous disclaimer most definitely applies. In other words, make sure to read this in the privacy of your own home, kiddies. Wepdiggy and Mikki13 aren't responsible for accidental indecent exposure, odd and feverish dreams in the middle of the night, or strange sounds emanating from your bedroom. Read at your own pleasure, er, risk.

**Disclaimer: **Because it doesn't air on HBO, there's no way this series can belong to us. We just borrow it for a little while to do unspeakable things with its characters.

~*~

**Chuck:** Hey.

**Sarah:** Hey. How's it going?

**Chuck:** Meh, it's work. Things going alright back in LA? Or...can you talk about it?

**Sarah:** They're going. It's been a little slow, actually. Casey's getting a little cranky.

**Chuck:** Aww...poor Sugar Bear.

**Sarah:** ~laughs~ I'll be sure to pass on your condolences.

**Chuck:** But what about you? How have you been? Any new people in your life?

**Sarah:** I just had a customer a few minutes ago.

**Chuck:** Wow. Did they actually order something?

**Sarah:** I think they thought about it. I even saw them reading the menu. But then they turned a little green when I couldn't explain the main ingredient in the new recipe. Orange Fuzz.

**Chuck:** Tell me again how the CIA manages to keep that place open without suspicion?

**Sarah:** I'm still trying to figure that out myself . . . How about you, Chuck? How are things?

**Chuck:** Ah, you know, a little of this, a little of that. Hey! I now at least I think I can chase off the teenage boys who come into the OO to perv out on you away, lol.

**Sarah:** Good to know. I was beginning to worry. God knows I'm no match for ogling boys. So . . . anyone new in your life, Chuck?

**Chuck:** Well, there's my instructors... And a couple of guys I've met (Cole Barker clones though they may be)...

**Sarah:** Because the world doesn't have enough of him.

**Chuck:** To be sure ::rolls eyes::

**Sarah:** Cole wasn't that bad, Chuck.

**Chuck:** Oh, and I have a partner for one of my classes

**Sarah:** Oh? Which class?

**Chuck:** Umm...well...

**Sarah:** Chuck?

**Chuck:** OK, but it doesn't mean anything, alright?

**Sarah:** Okay . . .

**Chuck:** but they paired me with this girl for IIoEP

**Sarah:** IIoEP

**Chuck:** Infiltration and Inducement of Enemy Personnel

**Sarah:** Seduction School

**Chuck:** yes

**Sarah:** What's she like?

**Chuck:** Well, I mean, I don't think the CIA hires ugly girls. Which is discrimination, I think.

**Sarah:** So this girl is attractive then?

**Chuck:** She's not unattractive.

**Chuck:** She's kind of...well...think of Carina, but with blonde hair

**Sarah:** I see.

**Chuck:** And I don't just mean in the looks department.

**Sarah:** Wow, Chuck. Are you attracted to her?

**Chuck:** No! I mean, I have to work with her, and she's nice enough, but...

**Sarah:** It's okay if you are. It's not like it really matters to me or anything. You're allowed to be attracted to pretty women.

**Chuck:** Oh, of course. I mean, I know it wouldn't matter, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea.

**Sarah:** Wrong idea? About you and this girl?

**Chuck:** Right!

**Sarah:** Is something going on?

**Chuck:** No...well...no, but that's the problem...

**Sarah:** There's a problem with that? Do you want something to go on between you and this girl?

**Chuck:** I don't ::want:: anything to go on. But...

**Sarah:** But?

**Sarah: **Chuck? Are you still there?

**Chuck:** So, they've told me I'm going to fail the class

**Sarah:** What?! Why?

**Chuck:** Because I couldn't even kiss my partner.

**Sarah:** Did she have bad breath?

**Chuck:** No...minty fresh, in fact

**Sarah:** You smelled her breath?

**Chuck:** She's a very touchy person, Sarah.

**Sarah:** Is she now? So what's the problem then, Chuck? She's attractive, her breath smells like a toothpaste commercial, and she can't seem to keep her hands to herself.

**Chuck:** She's not you.

**Sarah:** Chuck . . .

**Chuck:** I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Look...

**Sarah:** No, it's okay. I just . . . What are you saying?

**Chuck:** I miss you.

**Sarah:** I miss you, too, Chuck.

**Sarah:** Every day, actually.

**Chuck:** Really?

**Sarah:** Of course. Things have been boring around here without you.

**Chuck:** Oh, yeah. I'll bet. That's me...Chuck: Life of the party

**Sarah:** ~laughs~ Well, I'm not sure I'd put it that way. You just happen to spice things up. In more ways than one.

**Chuck:** I'm sure it's easier for you not having to babysit me all the time, though.

**Sarah:** You know that's not how I see things, Chuck. Our time together has never been work for me, remember?

**Chuck:** I know. ::sigh:: I'm just worried about failing this class...about not becoming a real spy

**Sarah:** You've always been a real spy, Chuck. Training or no. And I still don't see what the problem is with the class. Why don't you just kiss your partner if that's what it takes to pass?

**Chuck:** Because I would feel like I was cheating on you!

**Sarah:** Oh, Chuck . . .

**Chuck:** Look...I know that what happened between us...I know it was just that one time, and you probably think it was a mistake...

**Sarah:** I never said it was a mistake. It probably wasn't appropriate, especially considering what happened afterward.

**Sarah: **But it wasn't a mistake, Chuck.

**Chuck:** You really don't think so?

**Sarah: **I really don't. I could never think that.

**Chuck:** Okay, but back to my problem...

**Sarah:** Okay

**Chuck:** Like, what would you do? I mean, the kissing is bad enough, but what if they want us to do more...

**Sarah:** They want you to do more??

**Sarah: **I mean, I guess if you have to do it to pass . . .

**Chuck:** "If you can't do it here, how will you do it on a mission?" That's what they told me.

**Sarah:** They're planning on sending you on missions where you'll have to do more? What exactly have they told you, Chuck?

**Chuck:** ::sigh:: Sarah...I'm the Intersect.

**Sarah:** Don't say that over IM. And as far as I know, your role isn't to seduce enemy personnel.

**Chuck:** Per Beckman my job is to do whatever is asked of me. "If you want to be a real spy, you have to act like a real spy."

**Sarah:** Things sure have changed.

**Sarah:** Why did you do it, Chuck?

**Chuck:** I want to be the hero...

**Sarah:** You already are the hero. You're more heroic than most of the spies I know.

**Chuck:** But, I wasn't enough, Sarah. I was just Chuck.

**Sarah:** What's wrong with being just Chuck? It's always been enough for me.

**Chuck:** But it wasn't! You were going to leave with Bryce, the real hero. I wanted to be the kind of man that you could love.

**Sarah:** Oh, Chuck. Is that what you really think?

**Sarah: **Listen . . .I wasn't going to leave with Bryce.

**Chuck:** What?

**Sarah:** I wasn't going to leave, Chuck. I was planning on staying in Burbank.

**Chuck:** Why? You love your job.

**Chuck:** Sarah?

**Chuck: **Still there?

**Sarah:** I'm here.

**Chuck:** So...why would you stay in Burbank? Surely you didn't dig serving yogurt that much.

**Sarah:** Are you saying you're not going to try the new Orange Fuzz?

**Chuck:** Sarah?

**Sarah:** I like my job, Chuck. I've always been good at it. But you mean more than that. In the end, I decided that I couldn't leave you.

**Chuck:** You...seriously?

**Sarah:** Yes. Seriously.

**Sarah:** It wasn't a mistake, Chuck. Not to me.

**Chuck:** So, if I fail out here, would I still mean that much to you?

**Sarah:** If you failed everything else for the rest of your life, I'd still stay. But you won't. You can do anything, remember?

**Chuck:** I remember. You've always believed in me. Thank you.

**Sarah:** You're welcome. You deserve to have someone believe in you.

**Chuck:** So...

**Sarah:** So . . .

**Chuck:** I wish I was there so I could take you out on a real date. We never got to do that.

**Sarah:** Where would you take me?

**Chuck:** So, I was thinking, with Intersect 2.0, I'd bet I could kick ass at some paintball. You and me against the world.

**Sarah:** Chuck? Stop saying that you're the Intersect.

**Chuck:** Don't worry! I've secured this line.

**Sarah:** Are you sure?

**Chuck:** Are you kidding? It's me.

**Sarah:** ~shakes head~ I almost forgot

**Sarah: **So paintball, huh? What would we do after that? I mean, besides take a shower.

**Chuck:** Take a shower?

**Sarah:** I hear that paint ball can be kind of . . . messy.

**Chuck:** Well, that wasn't on the itinerary, but if you insist...

**Sarah:** You've always been so giving.

**Chuck:** That's me...So, would you want me to wash your back for you? I'm sure that paint would be in some hard to reach spots.

**Sarah:** Hmm, that might be a good idea . . .

**Chuck:** I'm an idea man, what can I say?

**Sarah:** So, what else would we do on our date?

**Chuck:** Well, I was thinking, it might be best to avoid restaurants, or any place where we might run into trouble...

**Sarah:** You mean you don't want the date to end with Casey crashing his car through a window?

**Chuck:** Umm...I'll pass. So while you were getting fresh and changing, I would prepare you a nice big meal

**Sarah:** Hmm. I've always found a man who can cook a little sexy.

**Chuck:** Really? Well prepare to be turned on by the best homemade manicotti you've ever had in Echo Park

**Sarah:** Homemade manicotti, huh? That sounds pretty good. And would you wear an apron for me? Because you'd be pretty cute in an apron.

**Chuck:** Well, I would, but it has instructions on it...

**Sarah:** Instructions?

**Chuck:** it says to kiss the chef, and you should always listen to aprons

**Sarah:** I certainly wouldn't want to be known for disobeying an apron. What would the world think?

**Chuck:** And after you kissed the chef, I figure we enjoy our dinner...I'd let you pick the wine.

**Sarah:** I've always been partial to merlot. Of course, there is a slight problem.

**Chuck:** And that is?

**Sarah:** Well, wine's always made me feel a little funny. And if we're not careful, I might find myself following that apron's instructions again.

**Chuck:** Well, as long as you were obeying protocol...

**Sarah:** Well, of course. Protocol was meant to be obeyed.

**Chuck:** But it's funny, I have a rule about second kisses on the first date...

**Sarah:** Really? And what rule is that?

**Chuck:** I can't stop at two. I must initiate a third kiss

**Sarah:** Mmm. Well, if you initiate a third kiss, I might have to initiate a fourth. And maybe even a fifth. And then where would we be?

**Chuck:** Well, five kisses make me feel a little funny...

**Sarah:** Funny?

**Chuck:** Like maybe I would start to slide my hands under your shirt...

**Sarah:** Oh, really? And what would you do then?

**Chuck:** Well, first, I would just test the waters...see if you were comfortable with what was happening...

**Sarah:** And if I was?

**Chuck:** Well, if you were, I would start to rub my hands softly against the small of your back, going higher...higher...

**Sarah:** Yes?

**Chuck:** But wait!

**Sarah:** Wait? For what?

**Chuck:** Wow, Sarah. During my time away, you've really accrued a lot of stress. I can feel it in the muscles of your back. Know what you need?

**Sarah:** What's that, Chuck?

**Chuck:** A world famous, Chuck Bartowski massage.

**Sarah:** Wow. That sounds pretty amazing. What exactly would it entail?

**Chuck:** So, first, you need to lose the shirt. I'll turn around if you like...

**Sarah:** Lose my shirt, huh? You're moving pretty quickly there, Mr. Bartowski.

**Chuck:** I won't look, I promise. But these hands need room to work, of course.

**Sarah:** Of course. So you wouldn't even take a peek?

**Chuck:** Maybe just a little...

**Sarah:** Well, so long as it was just a little peek . . . And what would those skilled hands be doing during this time?

**Chuck:** Well, they would be turning on some mood music. Something special to, you know, relax you

**Sarah:** Would that "something special" happen to be 45 minutes long?

**Chuck:** Well...around that…maybe closer to 42 minutes, 15 seconds.

**Sarah:** How did I know?

**Chuck: **And while you're getting comfortable on the couch, maybe I'd go retrieve the massage oil I have in my room.

**Sarah:** Just to make sure that I was nice and slick, right?

**Chuck:** Well, I wouldn't want the rubbing to chafe.

**Sarah:** Wouldn't want that. And when the music was playing, and the oil was out, what would happen next?

**Chuck:** So I would rub the oils in my hands, getting them nice and warm for you. Are you ready? Relaxed?

**Sarah:** Oh, I think I'm more than ready. I'm not quite sure I can say I'm all too relaxed, though.

**Chuck:** Oh, don't worry. Just let ol' Chuck take care of that.

**Sarah:** That's what I'm hoping for.

**Chuck:** So I'd start up around your neck...Wow, Sarah, you have amazing shoulders

**Sarah:** ~smirks~ I work out.

**Chuck:** Oh, and it shows.

**Sarah:** And then where would those hands go?

**Chuck:** Now I'm sitting with my knees straddling you, my hands continue to work down your back

**Sarah:** Yes?

**Chuck:** You have a big knot of stress in line with the bottom of your shoulder blades. I work that out for you, firmly, but carefully.

**Sarah:** You're always taking care of me.

**Chuck:** I do my best ::smiles:: So now I'm at the small of your back and I'm working my magic…Are my hands stronger than you thought?

**Sarah:** Oh, they are. More nimble, too. They feel pretty amazing rubbing against my body. Of course, by the time your nimble fingers have done their work, I might have to do something else.

**Chuck:** Oh yeah?

**Sarah:** Yeah. I might have to turn over and make sure that everything was okay. After all, it will have been awhile since I paid any attention to your mouth.

**Chuck:** This is true. Wouldn't want my mouth to feel neglected.

**Sarah:** We really wouldn't. So when I turned over onto my back, I'd have to thread my fingers through your curls and bring your lips down for another long kiss.

**Chuck:** Your kisses are always the best.

**Sarah:** And this one is more intense than the rest. Because this time, we'd have to heat things up a little bit. I mean, it will be our sixth kiss.

**Chuck:** Oh, that calls for heat indeed.

**Sarah:** So when I bring your lips crashing against my lips, I'd have to run my tongue along the length of your soft, warm mouth.

**Chuck:** Mmmm...and I'd have to open my mouth to your probing tongue

**Sarah:** Well, then things would really heat up. Because soon I'd be running my tongue along the moist depths of your mouth, before sliding it sensuously along your own tongue. And in the process, my hands would have to do some exploring of their own.

**Chuck:** Oh would they? Where are your hands, Agent Walker?

**Sarah:** Well, they've been kind of bored up until now. But when we start to kiss, I'll have to extract them from those gorgeous curls and move them underneath your shirt.

**Chuck:** Well, that's only fair after where my hands have been...

**Sarah:** And I'd have to run my fingers along those muscles that I know are getting toned during your training. In fact, I'd really have to explore your muscular back, making sure that I touch every inch of skin that I can reach.

**Chuck:** Touch me, Sarah. I want you to feel how much stronger I am.

**Sarah:** Your muscles ripple underneath my touch, but they're so tense. I think it's time for a massage of your own, Chuck. Of course, that would mean that you'd have to remove your shirt first.

**Chuck:** Well, of course. Wouldn't want that getting in the way.

**Sarah:** And once your shirt is off, we'll have to exchange positions. I'll lay you on your toned stomach, and straddle your hips while applying a liberal amount of oil to my hands.

**Chuck:** Mmhmm...and during this exchange, I might have to sneak one more kiss

**Sarah:** I'll caress your swollen lips with my warm mouth, before starting a trail along your jaw line. I'll run my lips along your jaw, and then down your muscular neck, until I finally get to the back of your shoulders. And as my hands explore your body, making sure that my fingers knead every robust surface, I'll kiss a trail down your back.

**Chuck:** Oh my God...your lips feel so good against my skin...

**Sarah:** Oh, really? Then we can't stop there.

**Chuck:** We can't?

**Sarah:** Of course not.

**Chuck:** Then what shall we do?

**Sarah:** If my lips feel that good, then I'll have to coax you to move onto your back. And then, I can begin moving my mouth along your strong abs. Unfortunately, at this point my tongue's getting a little bored.

**Chuck:** Well, that's been known to happen. How will we fix that?

**Sarah:** Oh, don't worry. As I kiss your abs, I'll run my tongue along your torso, blazing a path up your chest. I'll run it along those strong pecs, before I finally travel to your throat. And once I'm there, I might have to suck the hollow just above your collarbone.

**Chuck:** Damn, you know that's my spot...

**Sarah:** Is it now? Remind me to take notes. Of course, there is just one problem.

**Chuck:** Oh no! What is it?

**Sarah:** Well, I've got quite a bit to keep me busy. But what are you doing during all this time?

**Chuck:** Well, you know I can't keep still anyway...

**Sarah:** Really? Never would have guessed. Is that why you never stay in the car?

**Chuck:** LOL, we'll talk about that later...

**Sarah:** Maybe we will. But what are we doing now?

**Chuck:** My hands have begun to wander again, and now they're on the small of your back, my fingers teasing the waistband of your jeans...

**Sarah:** They feel pretty good there . . .

**Chuck:** dipping ever so slightly into your panties and then pulling back

**Sarah:** Mmm, keep going . . .

**Chuck:** Well, now I have to move down some...I want to feel more of you...

**Sarah:** That's definitely important.

**Chuck:** So my hands slide down your hips, and I begin to caress your sculpted thighs

**Sarah:** Your hands are so firm and warm. Would they do anything else?

**Chuck:** Of course. They are magic, after all

**Sarah:** After all

**Chuck:** I would use them to pull you away from my neck...just for a moment so I could see your beautiful blue eyes

**Sarah:** Oh, Chuck. Sometimes you're such a sap. But in a good way. And as I'm looking into your deep brown eyes, what would you be doing?

**Chuck:** Well, you know how you make me smile...

**Sarah:** You know how I love that smile.

**Chuck:** And I live to please you.

**Sarah:** You're doing a pretty good job right now.

**Chuck:** Speaking of...I would kiss you again, lightly on your lips before I started to move down your neck, my hands leading the way...

**Sarah:** Your lips feel so good.

**Chuck:** And after a brief stop around that little place just below your ear, my lips keep moving down...down...

**Sarah:** Yes?

**Chuck:** And now my hands and my lips are on your breast...

**Sarah:** God, Chuck. What are they doing there?

**Chuck:** I'm teasing your hard nipple with my tongue...Licking lightly around it...

**Sarah:** Your tongue is warm and moist and smooth as it rubs against my body. Keep going . . .

**Chuck:** My thumb rubs over it roughly, before I suck it into my mouth

**Sarah:** Mmm . . . Chuck?

**Chuck:** Yes, Sarah?

**Sarah: **Hold on. I need to close shop.

**Chuck:** K

**Sarah:** You were saying?

**Chuck:** Umm...well, I think my mouth was on your breast, yeah?

**Sarah:** Definitely

**Chuck:** I'm biting very gently into your soft flesh

**Sarah:** God, Chuck. That feels amazing.

**Chuck:** Rolling the nipple between my tongue and teeth

**Sarah:** Sucking it into your warm, moist mouth.

**Chuck:** But wait, where did my other hand go?

**Sarah:** I don't know, but I have a feeling that you'll tell me. Quickly.

**Chuck:** Oh, there it is, rubbing your mound through your pants.

**Sarah:** How did we lose track of that?

**Chuck:** God, I can feel the heat you have between your legs.

**Sarah:** So can I.

**Sarah:** But it really isn't fair for you to be paying so much attention to me, when I haven't done anything to you for awhile.

**Chuck:** Well, I'm all about being fair. How would you make it even?

**Sarah:** As you're paying attention to my breasts and my jeans, I'd have to slip my fingers ever so casually underneath the waistband of your pants, running my fingertips along the smooth, heated skin of your lower back.

**Chuck:** Mmm...your hands are so soft.

**Sarah:** Of course, because you're laying on your back, it would be much easier for me to move my hands around to the front of your jeans. And when I'm there, it would really make sense for me to unbutton them and begin to slowly lower the zipper.

**Chuck:** Well, it's the only thing that makes sense.

**Sarah:** It is. And I always try to play by the rules. But once your zipper is lowered, my hands would have to explore just a little bit lower.

**Chuck:** Go lower, baby.

**Sarah:** In fact, I'd have to make sure that I paid as much attention to this area as I did to your back and your abs. So my fingers would gradually descend, past your happy trail, down your groin and into the opening of your boxers. And when I've reached that point . . .

**Last Message Sent at 1:02.**

**Chuck:** Sarah?

**Sarah:** Yes?

**Chuck:** Touch me?

**Sarah:** Are you sure that's what you want, Chuck?

**Chuck:** God, I've never wanted anything more.

**Sarah:** Well, if you insist. I'd push my hand into the opening of your boxers until I found your hard length. And once I've done that, once my fingers have brushed against your delicious cock, I'd have to curl them around your shaft and begin pumping it in my firm fist.

**Chuck:** Oh, yes Sarah. Pump me.

**Sarah:** And while my tongue darts out to caress your ear, and I suck your earlobe into my mouth, I'd have to use my other hand to push your boxers out of the way. And even though I'd have to remove my hand from your cock for a moment, I'd make sure to fondle it again. Only this time, my other hand will descend so that I can cup your balls. I wouldn't want it to get bored, after all.

**Chuck:** Wouldn't want that. I'm anti-boredom.

**Sarah:** Good to know. Because as I continue to suck on your ear, I'll make sure that you're as entertained as possible. In fact, I'll continue to pump you in my fist, and fondle your balls, and run my tongue along your earlobe, sucking it hard into my mouth until you're moaning so loudly that it causes the walls to shake.

**Chuck:** God, Sarah, that feels SO good...

**Sarah:** Does it now?

**Chuck:** It really does. I've so missed your touch.

**Sarah:** It's not much longer now, Chuck. Only a few more weeks, and we can practice in person. If that's what you want?

**Chuck:** Sarah, you know I do. I want this so much...

**Sarah:** Good. Because I want it, too. I'm just not sure how we're going to make it work.

**Chuck:** How about like this: I'll pull your hand away gently...after all, I don't want this to end just yet.

**Sarah:** Wouldn't want that.

**Chuck:** Now I have to roll you over on your back for this next part, so I hug your body close to mine as I switch our positions.

**Sarah:** Your arms feel so good, wrapped around my naked back.

**Chuck: **Those pants look awfully constricting, Sarah. Maybe I should unbutton them for you.

**Sarah:** Maybe you should . . .

**Chuck:** So I do, and I unzip your tight jeans...

**Sarah:** Go on, Chuck . . .

**Chuck:** Wow, the black panties Sarah? Did you plan on this happening?

**Sarah:** ~laughs~ Wouldn't you like to know?

**Chuck:** Mmm...that's my devious little kickass ninja girl...

**Sarah:** ~Your~ devious little kickass ninja girl, huh? I like the sound of that . . .

**Chuck:** I hope that you do. You'll always be mine, Sarah, as long as you'll have me. But now, I need you to lift your hips so I can slide these jeans off.

**Sarah:** And I always obey orders.

**Sarah:** Most of the time.

**Chuck:** I'm blazing a trail of kisses down your torso as I remove the offending garment.

**Sarah:** Your lips travel down my stomach, moving steadily lower as my head slips back against the couch.

**Chuck:** I slide them over your thighs, down your calves, and over your feet, casting the denim aside

**Sarah:** Thank God that's out of the way. What happens now?

**Chuck:** Huh, I can't believe I didn't notice how pretty your feet are before

**Sarah:** Chuck! My feet can wait.

**Chuck:** But I have to kiss you there, very lightly on the top of your foot...then on your ankle...slowly moving back up your calve...

**Sarah:** I like where this is going . . .

**Chuck:** Right behind your knee. Huh, I see a scar there. I never knew about any knee surgery, but I take special care to kiss where the incision once was

**Sarah:** Maybe I'll tell you about it one day. Keep going.

**Chuck:** Up your thigh, running my tongue along your skin...

**Sarah:** Your tongue is so warm and slick.

**Chuck:** Now I kiss your hip, right on your panty line

**Sarah:** Mmm. And then?

**Chuck:** I start to pull the fabric away with my teeth

**Sarah:** God, Chuck. I can feel your warm mouth. What happens next?

**Chuck:** I pause, just briefly to blow across your sex

**Sarah:** Your breath is amazing, hot and gentle against my aching thighs.

**Chuck:** Then I continue removing your underwear which are once again firmly between my teeth. Lift up for me?

**Sarah:** Anything. Just kiss me, Chuck. I need to feel you.

**Chuck:** I pull them the rest of the way down, and off. Now you're below me, naked and I'm a bit stunned by how beautiful you are...But I don't want to make you wait any longer...

**Sarah:** You'd better not . . .

**Chuck:** What do you want me to do for you, Sarah?

**Sarah:** I want you to kiss me, Chuck. I want you to move your tongue along my clit. I want to feel your fingers moving inside me.

**Chuck:** Well, I can never say no to you...

**Sarah:** Wouldn't want things to get unpleasant

**Chuck:** My mouth descends to your mound...I kiss just outside of you, before my tongue starts to move towards your waiting sex...

**Sarah:** I arch toward your touch.

**Chuck:** I lick along your outer lips, then move my tongue to move around your clit...but not touching it...not yet

**Sarah:** Please . . .

**Chuck:** I tease you a little further, as my hand has traversed a path up your leg and now is next to my mouth....

**Sarah:** Touch me, Chuck. Please touch me.

**Chuck:** I put two fingers barely inside of you as my tongue finally caresses your clit

**Sarah:** Oh God . . .

**Chuck:** I thrust forward with both fingers, crooking them once they're inside...

**Sarah:** Move them inside of me, Chuck. I need to feel you inside me.

**Chuck:** My tongue swirling around your hardened nub, over it, around it, over it, and my fingers continue to move around inside of you.

**Sarah:** I start to moan your name, softer at first but then louder and louder as my walls start to clench around your fingers. It feels so good. You feel so good.

**Chuck:** I open my eyes and look up at your face. I want to see you come, but even as I look up, my tongue and fingers begin to work faster...

**Sarah:** Faster, Chuck. Harder.

**Chuck:** I'm now thrusting my digits into you at a furious pace. My tongue is in hyper drive

**Sarah:** Deeper, Chuck. I want you to bury your fingers all the way to the knuckle.

**Chuck:** I wrap my lips around your clit and suck it into my mouth, now I can massage it completely with my tongue....and my fingers are all the way inside of you...as far as they'll go...and a third finger has joined the party as well. Hard. Fast. Deep.

**Sarah:** My hips are arching toward your hand. God, Chuck. Don't stop. Please don't stop.

**Chuck:** I couldn't stop now...not when you're so close. I continue fingering your depths with reckless abandon, thrusting in, and twisting, pulling back, and thrusting again

**Sarah:** And as your fingers move feverishly inside of me, as your tongue continues to ravish my clit, as I feel myself losing control, I cry out your name and spasm around your hand, the pleasure coursing over me in waves.

**Chuck:** I get a warm feeling inside as I watch your climax. As I feel you stiffen and then relax under my touch. And I continue soft ministrations as I help you ride out your orgasm. You're so beautiful.

**Sarah:** You're amazing. I've...never wanted anyone so much.

**Chuck:** Me neither. You're the only one, Sarah.

**Sarah:** What did I do to deserve someone like you, Chuck?

**Chuck:** Sarah, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met. You deserve anything you want. You deserve the world.

**Sarah:** Do me a favor?

**Chuck:** Of course.

**Sarah:** Tell your instructor that your handler has given you permission to flunk your class.

**Chuck:** Gladly.

**Sarah:** You know, we still have one more problem.

**Chuck:** That is?

**Sarah:** You've brought me to climax, but I haven't done anything for you.

**Chuck:** Oh no! Whatever shall we do?

**Sarah:** Well, we're both laying here naked. I think we can think of something. Maybe if I just gently took you back into the palm of my hand . . .

**Chuck:** Mmmm...I love your hands...

**Sarah:** I hope that's not all you love.

**Chuck:** Oh, don't worry, there's not a part of you that I don't love...

**Sarah:** Let's test that theory, shall we? I mean, since I'm already so wet, I think we should do something about our little problem.

**Chuck:** I agree. Wouldn't want to waste the wetness.

**Sarah:** All that hard work for nothing? Never. So as I take you into the palm of my hand, I wrap my legs around your hips and slowly guide you to my slick opening.

**Chuck:** Oh god, you're so slick and warm, and tight

**Sarah:** And you're so hard and ready. So I spread myself apart, and I arch toward your rigid shaft.

**Chuck:** I can't wait to be inside of you

**Sarah:** The moment you're positioned, you push down inside of me. Gently, you bury yourself as deep as you can go. And as I feel you inside of me for the very first time, my eyes roll back and I moan loudly, relishing the feel of you inside my warm folds.

**Chuck:** And I gasp, as I feel you encircling me in your womanhood....it feels so good...so right

**Sarah:** It feels perfect. And as you seat yourself inside my depths, I begin to clench my muscles around your cock, using my sleek muscles to caress your aching shaft. Your own eyes roll back, and you tip your head back in ecstasy.

**Chuck:** It feels so good...you feel so good

**Sarah:** Rhythmically, I pulse around you, enjoying the sounds emanating from your mouth. Enjoying the look on your face. Enjoying the way you hold me as you begin to pump inside my sleek body.

**Chuck:** Sarah, keep doing that, baby.

**Sarah:** And just like with your fingers, I need to feel more of you. I need to feel all of you. I need you moving as deep and as fast and as hard as you can go. So I anchor my ankles around your lower back, and I begin to push you deeper, faster, harder with the heels of the feet you liked so much.

**Chuck:** Oh God! I'm all the way to the hilt inside of you, and the speed and ferocity is just so...oh my God!

**Sarah:** You feel so amazing buried deep inside of me. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before. You're unlike anything I've ever felt before. And as I urge you to pump as hard and as fast and as deep as you can go, I feel myself nearing the edge. I feel myself losing control. I feel myself succumbing to the blissful heat coursing through my body.

**Chuck:** I feel you pulsing around me, and I know you're close...and it still amazes me that I can get you here. But I know I don't have much longer either.

**Sarah:** Even if it shouldn't. Because out of every man I've ever known, you're the only one who can make me feel like this. And as I feel you start to lose control, I clench my walls around your swollen cock, urging you to let go. Urging you to give in.

**Chuck:** Oh Sarah, I'm going to let go...I'm going to...Oh God! I bury as deep in you as I can go, and I empty myself into your depths

**Sarah:** And as I feel you come, as I hear you scream my name, I cry out in ecstasy and feel myself spasming around your cock. Falling breathlessly back onto the couch, I lean my head against your shoulder and kiss your damp cheek, reveling in the way you've made me feel.

**Chuck:** I'm out of breath now, but I've never felt better. Never felt closer to anyone than I feel to you right now

**Sarah:** The feeling is mutual.

**Chuck:** I hold you tight against me, and I never want to let go

**Sarah:** I wrap my arms around your back and brush light kisses against your jaw, amazed that you have this kind of power over me. That you can make me feel as good as you do.

**Sarah:** Because when I'm with you, I want that normal life.

**Chuck:** And when I'm with you, I don't care what kind of life we have, as long as we're together.

**Sarah:** Chuck?

**Chuck:** Yes?

**Chuck:** ?? Sarah ??

**Sarah:** I love you.

**Chuck:** You…You love me?

**Sarah:** I do.

**Chuck:** I love you too, you know?

**Sarah:** Really?

**Chuck:** More than anything.

**Sarah:** I don't really know where to go from here. I really wish you weren't still the Intersect.

**Chuck:** Sarah?

**Sarah:** Yeah?

**Chuck:** We'll figure something out. I promise. I love you, and you love me, and that's all that matters, alright?

**Sarah:** I hope so. But this has been amazing. And I have just one more favor to ask.

**Chuck:** Shoot.

**Sarah:** Tell that bimbo that you're taken.

**Chuck:** Hahaha, done.

**Sarah:** Talk to you later?

**Chuck:** Of course. I'm actually late for a class anyway. I need to go tell them I won't be attending that particular instruction anymore, I guess.

**Sarah:** Or you could always ask for a male partner. I wouldn't mind.

**Chuck:** I don't know, Sarah. Some of them are kinda pretty...

**Sarah:** On second thought, tell them that a high level CIA agent has waived this particular requirement because you've already passed with flying colors.

**Chuck:** Flying colors?

**Sarah:** Oh, yeah.

**Chuck:** Done. Well, let me go risk ruining my career as a spy (not that I care). And Sarah?

**Sarah:** Yes, Chuck?

**Chuck:** I love you.

**Sarah:** Me, too.


End file.
